Bloodline:Sword Art Online
by Shirou Emiya Pendragon
Summary: they say that most bloodlines come from demons and gods but what if one of the shinobi worlds most powerful bloodline was made by the human race before the rikudo sennin mix that with kami's bloodline the rinnengan and you have a power you've never known what if Naruto had those lines NaruHina
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Bloodline Emerges; Welcome to Sword art Online.

Seals are a powerful art in the ninja world an art that was prominent among a few of the clans during the waring ages or even the time of the sage of six paths. There are things that are more powerful than the sealing arts depending on your ancestry such as bloodlines, if you're an uchiha you get the doujutsu called sharingan, a hyuga you get the byakugan doujutsu along with one other many if not all clans have some sort of bloodline although, only few clans were blessed with multiple bloodlines that they could activate they were the hyuga Uzumaki and Namikaze.

The question you must be asking yourself is what bloodline could be more powerful than two of the three great doujutsu well in answer to that there are two the last of the san dai doujutsu the rinnegan and the bloodline simply known as Sword Art Online of the Uzumaki, Namikaze, and Hyuga clans. The thing is only few have been able to awaken the bloodline of Sword Art Online now after decades of Sword Art Online being lost it has resurfaced eight years after the Kyuubi attack in who well you'd be surprised.

Naruto Uzumaki was having a very bad day and your probably wondering why an eight year old would be having a bad day well let me explain. Eight years ago a demon by the name of Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked his home village of Konohagakure no sato killing hundreds of its denizens and wreaking havoc within its walls until the yondaime hokage arrived and killed the beast at least according to the history books, the thing is you can't kill a tailed beast or biju as they're called especially one of kyuubi's power you can only seal it away.

Now what only few people know about minato Namikaze is that he was a noble man and wouldn't ask his soldiers families to do something if he himself were not willing to do it so he took his son with him to battle and used the shiki fujuin (Dead demon consuming seal) to seal half of the Kyuubi into his son Naruto while taking the other half with him into the Shinigami's stomach.

That in conjunction with an eight trigrams seal locked the beast away until such a time when he was ready to call upon its aid though, that wasn't the only thing Minato and Kushina had done. The thing is that they knew how greedy some of the council were and that they would try and squander the inheritance that they would be leaving naruto saying that he wasn't ready to have it so, they took everything money, jutsu, and their estate and sealed it into his left arm with letters to him in his right. This explained everything from who they were to how much they loved him as well as answering any question they thought he might have about his heritage the letters were to be released on his eighth birthday which just so happened to be today.

They had hoped he would be treated as a hero they were wrong after naruto had read the letters once he had woken up he knew it would only be a matter of time before he awoke both his rinnegan and Sword Art Online which coincidently both were beginning to show along with his mother's chakra chains the madder he got at the villagers chasing him for disrespecting his parent's wishes.

 **Meanwhile….**

On the other side of the village just outside the hyuga compound we find one hinata hyuga who'd been branded with the caged bird seal and cast from her clan the reason for this? The kumo incident four years ago that particular morning she had made a friend out of naruto whom had told her if she ever needed anything to come to him and he would help. Taking the pack of clothes onto her shoulder she walked toward his apartment complex over in the red-light district to the building that the sandaime hokage had given him do to the previous landlord dying she knew he kept chakra seals around the building only letting in those he could trust without question, she had been told when they turned five he had keyed her into the seals so she could get in if he wasn't there at the time. The thing is when her mother was alive she had told stories of a bloodline that before the cataclysm used to be a vrmmorpg that after the cataclysm became a bloodline and one of the strongest ones out there.

She'd been told that there was no limit to how powerful you could become with it as well as the fact that she had been betrothed to the son of her dearest friend as well as she would know who he was when she met him although, she had questions as to who it was her mother had told her that she would know when they decided to reveal themselves. Her mother did on the other hand give her a hint and told her that she'd already met him and that she'd have to guess the rest of what she wanted to know, this had left hinata quite confused for maybe a few moments before she realized who her mother had been talking about making her faint with quite a large grin on her face.

Oddly enough hinata had realized she had begun to get more confident more confrontational the more she and naruto were around one another to the point they began to feel the others emotions, which undoubtedly is what was causing her current bouts of anger the thing she wanted to know was why naruto was furious so instead of waiting for him to show she decided to go looking. Running in the direction the emotions were leading her she came across her fiancé and best friend surrounded though, his outfit was different now instead of the orange jumpsuit he wore to fool others he now had on black cargo pants and combat boots a navy blue undershirt with a coat that was black lined with silver.

Hinata smiled when she saw this she also, saw his eyes were metallic grey with four centric circles knowing what this was she decided to stand back and watch what would happen because; now they needed to know just who they were fucking with all she could think to summarize the villagers current predicament is two words _'they're fucked'._ She stood behind the mob now wearing a red and white shirt with a white and silver breastplate red arm attachments on the sleeves, a red and gold trimmed skirt with a coat end to match around her waist to match the shirt a rapier in a sheathe at her side.

The villagers in the mob looked behind them to see her standing there then back to the front to see him trying to figure out which one would be the easier one to take down not knowing that they truly would have to work for it but, they were welcome to try. Hiruzen Sarutobi the sandaime hokage sat at his desk watching the event from his crystal ball he'd seen what hisashi had done to hinata and knew naruto would take that as a slight against him now that the mask had begun to fall this also, meant he'd have to send _those_ beast after them to help them get stronger.

He watched as both children stood on both ends of the street blocking their exit two ways while now facing another street he saw this and watched as inu and neko appeared blocking their last possible exit so they dropped to the ground and surrendered. Hiruzen watched as naruto turned toward the hokage tower hinata following his line of sight both children knowing that the answers the wanted and sought were just right before them he knew now was the time for the first beast illfang the kobold lord.

The young couple watched as illfang appeared before them blocking their path to the hokage tower inu and neko seeing the beast appear got the civilians off the street and watched the three square off but were close enough to help the two with other anbu members on standby as a diversion for them to heal in case they needed it. It wasn't long before the two shot off working in tandem hinata took the lead getting the beast with a linear her rapier appearing as if it were hundreds of the blade but, he was there behind her with a four way slash switching out the two took out the first two bars of health and were on the last one. They had read up on the vrmmorpg version of their bloodline and were expecting illfang to draw a talwar not a nodachi it went berserk and knocked him into hinata, this is where the anbu stepped in stunning it and holding it off. They got up took their marks and charged together at the same time that the anbu backed off through, the motions of depleting the last bar of health they went hinata with a series of linear strikes naruto with a series of slashes dragging his blade across illfang the two watched as it exploded with a series of polygons a message box appearing in front of them.

 _ **~Congratulation's~**_

 _ **-You just defeated illfang kobold lord-**_

 _ **~Last attack bonus~**_

 _ **-Coat of Midnight-**_

 _ **~Coat of Dawn~**_

He smiled they both did happy with their accomplishment in taking the beast down both walking over to the anbu units and thanking them for the help they would have stayed but, they had to go see the hokage even if they had just leveled up.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: Answer's and Training_

The couple after thanking the anbu headed off toward the hokage tower with quite a few objectives in mind never mind the fact that they just defeated ill-fang though, it hasn't been long since they defeated the damned thing. The more they walked things seemed to calm down for at least a second maybe even give them a chance to rest though, they couldn't because; they knew the sandaime was the one sending low level monsters at them as they progressed they made ryou gained items and leveled up.

Hiruzen watched the two as they went through horde after horde of each monster or animal he knew how the bloodline Sword Art Online worked. It paid them in ryou and items needed to make ryou sometimes giving them new blades he and the shinobi council who had been watching with him in his office watched as the two stopped and looked up as if they knew something was coming but, not what it was.

"Hinata get ready" he said, his hand on the anneal blade on his back.

"Let's get rid of these things naruto-kun" she replied.

Both children braced themselves on their back foot and waited before seeing bird like monsters coming down on them, they were ready and waiting the birds attacked then with the couple retaliating again working together to them it was a dance. They danced around the monster birds attacks all the while killing them quickly and efficiently but, one got by them and grabbed a three year old girl they looked around noticing bear and ox standing as if they were ready to give someone a boost naruto was the first to understand and ran to ox while hinata went for bear.

The shinobi council watched the two eight year old's go toward bear and ox wondering why they were going toward them when they could be trying to save the little girl not one of them caught the idea other than Shikaku Nara jonin commander and Nara clan head who smirked getting looks from his friend's Chouza and Inoichi. Seeing his comrades and commanders looks he spoke.

"Look at the way bear and ox have their hands they know they can't launch a jutsu at the bird for fear of hurting the girl but they can launch our small friends one to catch the girl the other to destroy the beast I'm surprised Uzumaki caught on to what was happening first instead of your daughter hisashi" he said.

Hiruzen looked at the hyuga clan head as did the other clan heads as he had forgotten why he'd wanted to talk to hisashi for a moment before he smirked as he spoke.

"Thank you for reminding me of something Shikaku hisashi why disavow hinata from the clan when you knew the Sword Art Bloodline was going to activate" he asked?

"I did it on a request to hitome should anything unsavory have happened to her one of the clauses in hinata and naruto's betrothal contract is that hinata and hanabi be released from the clan with hanabi being blood adopted by both of them to ensure that they are safe from the elders schemes, the seal on hinata's head isn't the real caged bird seal it's a fake made by minato just for this purpose" hisashi replied, with a slight look of fear on his face.

The clan heads found themselves curious as to what could possibly scare the ever stoic hisashi even Hiruzen was curious as to what could scare the stoic clan head wondering what it was hisashi spoke.

"Have any of you ever noticed that uzumaki's pranks seem to be getting a lot more vicious even his escape traps as if he's getting vindictive with each one" he asked?

The others thought about it and looked directly at hisashi before paling and getting on their knees to pray for the man and hope the boy isn't too rough on the man no matter how bad he may need it. Hisashi himself prayed to kami that the boy would take it easy on him and maybe not outright kill him that's what he thought at least though, he figured naruto had his mother's vindictiveness when provoked into being that way. Then again the clan heads thought of someone who was more vindictive than the boy's mother Kushina and realized just why he got as vindictive as he did though, it was clear as to why he was getting vindictive Tsume Inuzuka voiced such.

"Hisashi Shikaku Inoichi didn't his pranks start turning vicious the day after Ino and sakura Haruno started calling him _'oni-sama'_ he started treating those girls like his little sister's making sure they weren't bullied" she asked?

It was inoichi who answered.

"That's about right Tsume I remember Ino being brought home by naruto and they had sakura with them they were dragging him inside saying he fought off some villagers who were trying to hurt them for being near him, I believe ino's exact words were ' _daddy oni-sama's hurt help him please!'_ the boy literally woke up at ino's distraught voice and began to comfort her as if on a reflex." He said, looking around.

Everyone stood there and was quite surprised as they watched the sandaime replay the exact encounter from that day a year ago it was at this point that hinata and naruto walked into the office making the clan heads freeze more specifically hisashi freeze as naruto's eyes landed on him. The clan heads watch as the two stared each other down as if sizing each other up but, what made it funny is that once naruto broke the stare down he turned his attention toward the sandaime his expression serious as he spoke.

"I want answers Hiruzen-jiji you and I both know exactly this village hates me I also, know you know who my parents are no worries though, I haven't played my pranks today because I got my inheritance earlier this morning and I've been learning my parents arts" he said, with a smile.

Hiruzen and the clan heads were shocked to say the least even if they shouldn't have been they had been looking for the Namikaze estate for a while before finally listing it as destroyed by the Kyuubi during the attack.

"How did you come into possession of your parents items if you don't mind me asking" he said.

"From my understanding they sealed everything from the money in their accounts to the house library and all in an infinite storage seal in my arm as well as their letters to me in my right hand explaining everything to me so no worries" he said, with a smile.

Hinata looked at her father then hokage before focusing on her fiancé who seemed to be struggling not to hit the sandaime for lying to him for so long she'd known him long enough to know when he would be angry and when the mask was back or about to drop. She used to wonder why he would put up such a thing and when he told her why she had accepted it and decided to join him in the act this act also, included his ' _imouto'_ Ino and sakura who decided to pretend to be sasuke's fan girls.

The thing was after accepting the two of them as naruto's little sister their bloodline sword art online seemed to manifest in the two in which they soon began to get them caught up to their levels but, now they would need a larger training ground than the one they have now. Hinata was proud at how quickly naruto had invested and cleaned up the supposed red light district making it better than even the clan section and quickly gaining more shops than the market area of the village though, that was to be expected really she'd noticed that a few of the minor clan had sealed their compounds and moved them there.

This surprised more than half the council when they learned of the remodeling that the red light district was undergoing they were even more surprised to find naruto himself was doing the remodeling as well as put security seals around the district itself. This surprised most when they couldn't even go through the district while their chakra showed clear signs of aggression toward anyone in the district though, that also sealed away any and all chakra coming through the district if you weren't cleared to come through the district. In which case you would have to get to the master seal which just so happened to be in naruto's penthouse but, that was even if you could get to the building at any rate only few people know the sequence for the chakra seals hinata herself being one of the few.

Naruto looked at everyone there before he looked into the hokage's eyes again as he spoke.

"I need a large training ground seeing as I haven't had the time to put one back in the district seeing as none of the supposed council can be bothered with fixing it up I sent to a letter daiyamo explaining my situation, he's ordered that the civilian council be disbanded immediately as well as your team mates executions seeing as they tried to over step their chain of command" he said, looking at Hiruzen who was quite shocked.

Hiruzen nodded and went looking through the training grounds that they had available at that point in time trying to figure out which one he would make private property exclusive to only those of naruto's clan or family even his friends. It didn't take long for him to find one as there were several that encompassed the district that the daiyamo had given to him due to civilian stupidity but, that will help him keep his family training a secret from any who would wish to steal their hard work.

He continued to look until he found the grounds he was looking for it just so happened each were right next to each other so he spoke.

"I found you three training grounds that are right next to each other and encompass your district would they suffice what you have planned" he asked?

Naruto and hinata turned to look at the three grounds that were being given both smiling at the ones they were being given causing naruto to make a clone and dispel it as he spoke.

"Thank you Hiruzen-jiji these will work nicely by the way try the shadows to defeat your greatest foe" he said, turning around and walking from the room with hinata leaving the clan heads confused about the riddle.

Shikaku sat in thought about what naruto said about using shadows to defeat his greatest foe before he gasped walking over to the wall he began to bang his head on it as he spoke one word.

"Baka….Baka….Baka…Baka…Baka…Baka"

The clan heads looked at shikaku as if he was stupid while he banged his head against the wall repeatedly hoping to knock some sense into himself for not figuring it out when an eight year old had kami damn it he was the jonin commander and head strategist of the village he spoke.

"Shadows shadow clone that's how we can get rid of the paperwork kami damn it we're clan heads and a hokage and an eight year old figured it out before we did this is embarrassing" he said, slumping down in a chair.

The others in the room soon found themselves doing what shikaku had just done pissed that an eight year old had figured it out before they could making them wonder just what other secrets he knew though, they knew he wouldn't tell them even if his life seemed to depend on it. Tsume looked at the other clan heads and the hokage thinking the exact same she voiced her thoughts.

"How exactly did he learn the shadow clone jutsu anyway" she asked?

 **Meanwhile…**

Naruto walked through the village square intent on heading to one of the training grounds that were to be added to his district but, he was distracted wondering why the old man had lied to him for four years straight because; it didn't seem right to him. He'd been so deep in thought he hadn't realized that he had arrived at the training grounds where he quickly made an army of kage bushins who all drew their anneal blade much like their original and charged.

 **{Begin~ Let Me Go}**

He stood in his spot as the army of clones charged him head on though, he kept his cool as the first clone slashed he matched it move for move before slashing it across the chest before he charged through the smoke and into the wall of clones. The fighting picked up in earnest he slashed at one clone ducking an overhead swiped and stunning the next spinning in a circle he kicks another and slashing at two who decided to come up behind him.

This was the scene that hinata, sakura, and Ino came to all three sat down and watched ducking every once and a while as a clone flew in their direction hinata herself had never seen her fiancé with the look on his face that he had while battling his clones and if she were true with herself it scared her. The clones seeing the girls decided to break off and go after them causing him to jump into the air in a back hand spring flip to get in front of them, they watched as he cut down the contingent that had broken off from the main group.

Hinata stood up as did sakura and Ino the three of them soon joined naruto in the systematic destruction of his clones hoping to relieve some stress both soon found themselves surrounded in two separate circles with Ino and sakura in one and she and naruto in another. She felt naruto grab her hand and spin her behind him both swinging their swords which brought on the beginning of the brawl as the four fought their way together and soon ended up back to back but, surrounded all four were calm as the clones moved in when he charged he slashed before switching out and hinata followed with a series of linear.

Sakura and Ino soon followed the same pattern as their oni-sama and nee-sama it was at this time that sakura stood back and watched as Ino and naruto charged slashing through clones before they broke of as she and hinata charged in and fired of a series of linear strikes but, still leaving quite the substantial amount of clones who all just dispelled themselves as he stood there.

 **{End ~ Let Me Go}**

Naruto looked to his adopted little sister's with a smile walking over to the two of them he kissed their foreheads each before walking into the district with the others following him he couldn't help but, frown knowing that they'd be asked to kill at some point he'd have to run something by the sandaime in order for them to get their first kill in order for them not to freeze when the time comes.

He had noticed a while ago that hinata had been growing her hair out and the way that she had it making him smile at her once heading home each of them headed in different directions. On the way home he saw the streets being decorated meaning that today was the day the kumo delegation was supposed to arrive and that's what had him worried. Hinata looked at her fiancé and saw the worried look in his eye as they walked down the street while it was being decorated though, even she knew why this was being set up she couldn't figure out what had him so worried and why he looked so afraid.

Hiruzen sat in his office and wondered why naruto looked scared for the first time in two years when he remember that the boy was in possession of his parents items this included their journals which told it all including the kidnapping of the boy's mother attempted by kumogakure. This made the boy less likely to accept joint missions with kumo in any shape or form though, he supposed it was best that way because; he had a sneaking suspicion that they would make a play for hinata this night and he wanted to be ready for it if naruto himself wasn't.

What tripped him out and kumo failed to realize is that they always seemed to make Konoha's most powerful couples and he had a feeling a second coming of minato and Kushina was in the making he just hoped he would be there to see it though, he had his doubts that he would be. Hiruzen knew that kumo wouldn't try for hinata not now at least so they would have to go after the youngest of the hyuga children though, this presented a problem and one that would soon be met with swift action seeing as naruto actually set up cameras in and around hanabi's room he was due to blood adopt her when she graduated and family to an Uzumaki is everything including the bond of a father and daughter.

What shocked Hiruzen was that hisashi wasn't even mad when his youngest had called naruto dada when he had come to play with hinata all those years ago. It only cemented his choice as hanabi had long since she could talk taken to calling hinata mama or okaa-chan though, the entire shinobi council knew that the two would raise her to be humble and strong before having children of their own.

He knew for a fact that kumo would stop at nothing to get the byakugan and knew that this would lead to the fourth ninja world war being fought by only one man if it meant having his daughter back in his arms because; of this he needed a way to keep control of the situation and hope for the best though, with naruto involved hiruzen knew it just wouldn't be enough to stop naruto should anything happen to them. Sitting in the hokage tower hiruzen looked over the village knowing that without a shadow of a doubt the silent war with kumo will either be dealt with permanently or it will escalate into a full blown slaughter forcing eight year old's to once again grow up before their time, many think that such a notion isn't advisable but there seems to be not much choice because; of it he decided it was time to stop playing nice.

The kumo delegation arrived swiftly in the noon hours of the day naruto and hinata were just getting out of class and now stood waiting on sakura and ino both stood watching as kumo ninja walked toward the hokage tower and both knew to be prepared for anything though, one of them would be in danger they also knew it was only a matter of time before kumo made a move for the byakugan and were prepared for it. Hiruzen knew he had to be ready as the contingent of kumo ninja walked toward the tower he kept an eye out through his crystal ball knowing that both kumo and naruto were going to make their moves more so kumo but the retaliation would be more dire because; kaminari-no-kuni would be wiped off the map in the boys rage.

Hiruzen knew for a fact that naruto knew his father's flying thunder god and had probably made a jutsu of his own based off its mechanics that said he'd have to keep an eye out on the power output of the boy should any in his budding family be threatened at all.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is Andros Uzumaki Namikaze saying a few things that might upset a few readers and i understand this but it shall be said a few of my stories shall be revamped and better written some i will need a beta others not so much to the stories being redone with an extra anime or show in the mix the first will be this.**

 **1\. Bloodline:Sword Art Online**

 _ **Summary: they say that most bloodlines come from demons and gods but what if one of the shinobi worlds most powerful bloodline was made by the human race before the rikudo sennin mix that with kami's bloodline the rinnengan and you have a power you've never known what if Naruto had those lines NaruHinaHaku**_

 **2\. Don't Mess With A Potter**

 ** _Summary: It's first year and Harry meets the bond mate of his soul bond Hermione Granger and his God-brother/sister during the remaining holidays along with one of four god parents when he goes to gringotts he finds out things that would make even the most battle ready men lose their temper Dumbledore Snape Weasley Bashing!_**

 **3\. Olympian second summer of love**

 _ **Summary:**_ ** _The giant war having been fought and the seven having gained powers from another Parthenon entirely secrets soon come to light and Percy Jackson leaves with his daughter a brain child and gift by Artemis. Times are changing and humanoid bodies have long since been found and created the first lfo's in history with the first ever airship gecko 01 we find the son of Poseidon piloting_**

 **There are two or three more that are being redone as well but, not until these three reach a certain chapter in there respective books. Should you feel i missed something please inbox me and i shall endeavor to fix it!**

 **~Yours truly,**

 **Andros U. Namikaze**


End file.
